Campin' Out
by Ercy Heartlet
Summary: On a warm day the group decides to go camping. Natsu and Lucy share a tent and Lucy goes out for a while. Then Natsu comes. Fairy Tail One-Shot. NOT GOOD IN SUMMERIES SORRY!


**Hey Guys it's Heartlet here... I know I am in the middle of Mira's Idea... accually... I'm still in the beginning of it... I'm busy this week! Two stories, My first fanfic to to finish and I don't have any ideas... Mira's Idea and Ercy is even making a fanfic! Busy, busy, busy...**

**Ercy is even busier than me. I dont know what is going on in her house but, yeah. I think I am the one in charge of this account. I will tell you sonething about me, I do have a crush on a guy in my class... lol (Good thing my parents don't know about this website ;).) wait... This has nothing to do with the story! *Blush***

** Any way, I'm so slow though... HELP! **

* * *

A warm summer day in Mangolia and Lucy is bored like hell. "I'm so bored!" Lucy said as she sat on her normal seat at the bar, drinking away a milkshake, "there is nothing to do today!"

Mira is happily wiping glasses while smiling sweetly, "Why don't you ask Natsu to help you in a job?"

Lucy groaned, "No, Natsu always burns down a village and I won't get any money for the rent."

"Yo, Lucy!" said a certain pink mage. Lucy beamed as Natsu came over and thought he was going to take her to do something at least, but instead he sat on a seat next to Lucy, "What are you doing today?"

Lucy sighed in disappointment, "Nothing really, what can you do on this day anyway?"

Suddenly Natsu saw Erza and Gray and signaled them to come over, "What's up pink bastard?" Gray smirked.

"Nothing really ice freak," Natsu said.

"You wanna go?"

"Gladly."

Erza shaking her head and stopped herself from eating a cake and putting one hand on each of their shoulders, "Boys." She said calmly sitting them both down.

"Sorry Erza," the boys said in unison.

Erza just sighed and asked, "Lucy, what do you want to do now?"

Lucy had sparkles in her eyes and had a finger up, "Well, I always wanted to go camping!"

"Yosh! Then lets go camping tonight!" Said Natsu standing up from his seat again.

Erza smiled, "Yes, lets bring Jellal and Juvia, too!"

"What? Juvia is going?" Juvia said doughtful, '_yes this is Juvia's perfect chance with Gray-Sama!'_ Juvia thought as she madly blushed.

* * *

**_Later on, at 7 o'clock at night..._**

"Ok guys I will be dividing you into groups of two, group one Natsu and Lucy!" Erza commanded.

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Lucy said in unison, "why can't I just sleep in my own tent?!" Natsu complained.

Erza grunted, "Because there is only three tents and six of us so DEAL WITH IT!"

Both of them sighed.

Erza cleared her thought and continued, "Group two, will be Gray and Jellal and I will be with Juvia."

Juvia cried anime-style, '_Juvia was hoping to share a tent with Gray-sama!"_

"I'm fine with the groups," said Jellal, and started to unpack.

* * *

_**Later... 8:30 at night...**_

The six people had fun, roasting marshmallows, telling ghost stories, and chilling by the fire. Lucy felt tired and decided to go to sleep finding a loudly snoring Natsu already in there, seeing him, she giggled. Getting in her sleeping bag she tried to go to sleep...

In the middle of the night, Lucy gave up trying to sleep and just got out of the tent, took the sleeping bag with her, an went be the lake. She laid her sleeping bag on the side of the lake and just stared at the sky. After a few minutes of being alone she heard a voice which startled her, "Can't sleep?"

Lucy chuckled, "How can I sleep with a fucking loud snoring pink-haired guy right next to me?" She playfully hit Natsu on the arm.

"You know, the night sky is really beautiful with the stars and the moon like that," Lucy said.

"You think so?" Natsu asked.

"I know so." Lucy smiled.

"L-Lucy? Can I tell you something?" Natsu asked Lucy as he looked away from her blushing.

Lucy looked confused but said, "Sure, tell me anything."

Natsu took a deep breath and admitted, "You know I always had a thing for you when I first saw you in the town. I thought you were nice, pretty, unique, weird, and really helpful. I don't know really, sounds stupid right?" He blushed.

Lucy just sat there frozen blushing madly, when she can finally speak she said, "No, no! It doesn't sound stupid at all! The thing is... I kinda felt the same..."

"Then is it ok for me to do this?"

"Do wha-" before Lucy knew it Natsu had kissed her, right there by the lake, with the moon's light shining on them. Lucy, of course, had kissed back, and thought that right there was the most romantic spot to have their very, first kiss.

* * *

_**Behind a rock...**_

"I-I-I feel so happy for them," Erza blushing.

"Did it work? Did it work?" Juvia asked.

"What do you think?" Gray said.

"Juvia thinks Juvia should do the same!" Juvia said as she grabbed Gray's arm.

"Oi, Oi!" Gray whispered/shouted, "we wouldn't want to get caught by them!"

"I like those two together," Jellal said.

"I think their cute!" Erza squealed.

"Yeah," Jellal agreed.

"Hmm? Did you hear something Natsu?" Lucy said as she pulled away.

"Oh, Shit!" They all whispered in unison.

"I guess it was nothing," Natsu shrugged it off as he and Lucy went back to kissing.

* * *

**How'd I do? Did I get better or worse? Plz tell me! I am desperate to know! '^' I will tell you this... this little writer blushed all the way home. If you read the top I will give you a not so helpful hint: It's not M.A. Or L.A. While I was trying to sleep I got all these ideas all jumbled up in my head and I couldn't possibly waste these ideas, so here they are. I never had a boyfriend before so I have no experience but I read fanfictions so I should be good! :)**

**R&R please! Arigato!**


End file.
